pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Equipment (Weapons, Armors, Shields)
Melee weapons One-handed light weapons It is the starting weapon of the Brigand. It is the starting weapon of the Warrior. These weapons are very special because they are the only melee weapons which you can equip as off-hand weapons - at the cost of increased strength requirement for this weapon. While dual-wielding weapons, one of your equipped weapons is selected at random for every attack. Most importantly, such attacks are 50% faster than usual. One-handed heavy weapons It is the starting weapon of the Scholar. This category of weapons does not have any notable features, except they can be used both with shields and off-hand weapons without any strength requirement penalties. Note that quarterstaves increase your magic power while equipped. Base bonus is 10% and is increased by 5% per every upgrade level. These weapons are usually fast. Two-handed light weapons In other words, polearms. Their main feature is that they are not suited to be dual wielded, and therefore will receive strength requirement penalties if used with another melee weapon. However, they are probably your best option if you want to use shields. Their damage is higher than damage of any other weapon category except heavy two-handed weapons, which cannot be easily wielded with shields. Two-handed heavy weapons Here we have some real heavy weapons. These instruments of death require highest amounts of strength and have the highest accuracy and stealth penalties compared with any other weapon category, but their damage is nothing to sneeze at. Heavy two-handed weapons receive strength requirement penalties if used with shields or while dual-wielded, so you better limit yourself to throwing weapons or wands if you want to use these. Tiers - Upgrading Weapons' assignment to tiers in YetAnotherPD seems random at first, as the same tier includes weapons of very different qualities (for example knuckleduster and battle axe are both tier 1 weapons, while shortsword and warhammer are both tier 3 weapons) but actually it is not. Tier shows the quality of each weapon in comparison to the other two weapons that combine the same number of hands and weight. So the knuckleduster and battle axe are both tier 1 weapons because they are both the worst in damage output among the light one-handed and the heavy two-handed weapons and in contrast the short sword and warhammer are both tier 3 weapons because they are both the best in damage output among the light one-handed and the heavy two-handed weapons. Keep in mind that "worst" and "best" are relative, as for example a +3 Battle Axe has almost the same damage output with a +2 Greatsword (8-39 vs. 8-40) but only a 7.5% stealth and accuracy penalty (with the strength requirement just fullfilled) instead of the 25% penalty of the Greatsword (requirement also just fullfilled), and as the hero will continue to raise his/her strength, the battle axe will most probably end up with no stealth and accuracy penalties at all by end-game. There is also the option of dual wielding, which makes the Tier 1 Knuckleduster and the the Tier 2 Dagger completely suitable for end-game, along with the Tier 3 Short Sword, which can also be wielded dually. Perhaps only the broadsword, mace, quarterstaff and spear are unsuitable for end-game in any case scenario. Rarity - Transmuting Melee weapons are primarily separated in YetAnotherPD's code into: a) "Crushing / Blunt" (knuckleduster, mace, battle axe, warhammer), b) "Slashing / Sword" (dagger, shortsword, broadsword, greatsword), and c) "Thrusting / Polearm" (quarterstaff, spear, glaive and halberd). Using a scroll of Transmutation on a weapon will change it to any other weapon of the same aforementioned category that the original weapon belongs to (for example it will change a thrusting glaive to a thrusting halberd, quarterstaff or spear) and not to a weapon of the same hand, rarity, tier or weight. So using a scroll of Transmutation on a warhammer to get an equally good but lighter greatsword sounds reasonable, it would work in other mods, but it is just a bad idea in YetAnotherPD. A related category, which doesn't affect transmutations but helps understand them better, is that of Rarity. Each type of weapon (crushing, slashing, thrusting), has weapons of all four different rarities. So practically, when you use a scroll of Transmutation on a weapon, you do it on a more often occurring weapon in the hope of getting a more rare weapon of the same category, but wiith only a 33% chance if you want specifically an exceptional weapon. All melee weapons (but not other weapon types) are repaired by using a whetstone. Ranged weapons Missile It is the starting weapon of the Acolyte. She also starts with 30 bullets, which is the sling's ammunition. Its ammunition are arrows. Its ammunition are quarrels. that all types of ammunition for missile weapons can be used also as throwing weapons by themselves, without a missile weapon equipped. They just deal considerably less damage in comparison to getting thrown by a missile weapon. Missile weapons are unwieldy, requiring both of your hands to use - one to hold the weapon, and other to hold ammunition for it. However, they offer both the reach of throwing weapons and the ability to be upgraded of melee weapons. Flintlock All types of flintlock weapons need both gunpowder and bullets in order to be able to shoot. Flintlock weapons are stronger than missile weapons, but are even more problematic to use. They alert other enemies on use, require bullets to shoot and gunpowder to reload, and every reload will spend half of a turn. However, they deal damage comparable with those of melee weapons, ignore distance penalties and armor class, and it is possible to reload them in advance. Missile and flintlock weapons are repaired by using a crafting kit. Throwing Weapons Heavy throwing weapons Not only the strongest throwing weapons available, but they are also a decent positioning tools. Javelins and tomahawks have a chance to knock their target back on a successful hit, while harpoons can pull enemies to you instead. * Harpoons pull your target toward you or you toward your target, depending on your strength value and the target's maximum health, and always return to your hands after being thrown. Light throwing weapons The Brigand starts with 10 of them. Light throwing weapons have a bonus perk of dealing increased damage on sneak attacks, similar to daggers. Chakrams also can hit several enemies at once before returning back to your hand. Special throwing weapons Special throwing weapons deal the least amount of damage, but they also semireliably inflict debuffs on their targets. Also, boomerangs will return to your hands when thrown. Throwing weapons and also ammunition can get lost (destroyed) after getting shot/thrown. They have no durability bar and can't get repaired. Comprehensive weapons' damage chart This chart has been devised by reddit user TopNotchIndeed and displays in a single, comprehensive presentation the damage of all YetAnotherPD's weapons, based on the game's published code. TopNotchIndeed did not account for Tempered weapons, as their stats are calculated a little differently, and also excluded wands because not all of them deal direct damage, and their damage is almost fully dependent on the hero's magic power/attunement. He also notes that a horrible, -3 Pistole actually has a range of -1-12, but on attack this will never occur. Bombs They are almost a type of throwing weapon, as unlike other mods they instantly explode on their target tile after they get thrown, but in addition they deal damage in a radius around their tile (3X3 the bomb stick and 5X5 the bomb bundle), and the bomb bundle deals much heavier damage than any other throwing weapon. Apart from getting found in the dungeon as loot and getting sold randomly in its shops, they are also craftable: 75 items of gunpowder are combined to create 1 bomb stick, and 3 bomb sticks are combined to create 1 bomb bundle. This can work also to the opposite direction: a bomb bundle can be salvaged to create from 2 to 3 bomb sticks and a bomb stick to create from 50 to 75 gunpowder items (due to this probable loss of material, it is not reasonable to combine and salvage them repeatedly, in order to create extra space in the inventory). Note that although gunpowder can be combined for the crafting of bomb sticks, it can't be used by itself as a thrown explosive. Bomb Bundles are extremely effective against all bosses and 4 of them can even take down a Yog's Fist (5 in Impossible difficulty). Against early chapter bosses like the Goo and Tengu even bomb sticks can deal considerable damage. Armors & Shields Cloth armor It is the starting armor of the Acolyte. It is the starting armor of the Scholar. It is the starting armor of the Brigand. These armors are available from the start for most of the classes, and you can easily find them in the sewers. They do not protect as much as any actual armor, but they increase your stats while worn. Base bonus value is 10% and increased by 5% for every upgrade level. They are repaired by using the crafting kit. Light armor It is the starting armor of the Warrior. Light armor is considered a go-to armor for those who value stealthier approach, allowing you to stay protected without hindering your dexterity and stealth too much. Heavy armor Heavy armor is more powerful, but it has greater strength requirements and inflicts heavier penalties to your dexterity and stealth. Shields It is the starting shield of the Warrior. Shields allow you to increase your armor class even further but you have to equip them in your off-hand to benefit from them. They also allow you to block and are generally better than melee weapons at that. When using both armor and shield, one of them is selected on every hit to determine which one will have its durability decreased and which one will have its enchantment proc. Light armors, heavy armors, and all shields are repaired by using an armorer's kit. Enchantments and Curses Unlike Original PD and most other mods, most of YAPD's armor/shield and weapon curses are its enchantments reversed: for example the armor enchantment of acid ward, which covers enemies in caustic ooze on hit and decreases damage from acids, is reversed to the curse of corrosion, which covers the hero in caustic ooze on hit. This difference creates one extra difference, that when a weapon or armor/shield gets uncursed specifically by a scroll of Upgrade, its curse is reversed to to the relevant enchantment (so the armor of corrosion of the example will become an armor of acid ward). Shields can get the same enchantments as armors, and ranged missile/flintlock weapons the same enchantments as melee weapons. Most weapon enchantments have also a direct armor equivalent (for example Blazing - Flame Ward). Lastly, like in Original PD all cursed items can have negative levels, down to -3, and also an item might have a "plain" curse, meaning that it will only have 0 to negative levels and be non-unequippable, will not cause any special effect and its curse won't be turned to an enchantment, if it gets uncursed with a scroll of Upgrade. All items identified as cursed are displayed with a red background in the hero's inventory and all identified as non-cursed with a blue background. The arcane stylus item is removed from YetAnotherPD and its sprite is used for the arcane battery item, so glyphs are just as accessible as weapon enchants. Players are reminded that enchantments don't always proc, even when the item is highly upgraded, in the same way it happens in Original PD and most mods, so for example falling into a chasm with an armor of Featherfall equipped or stepping into a fire trap with an armor of Flame Ward equipped is never guaranteed to be safe. *'Definition of ''proc': Whenever a random gaming item activates or a random gaming event occurs. Proc chances are affected by the ring of mysticism if the enchanted item is not cursed. ''Weapon Enchantments For both weapons and armors each curse equivalent shares the same color with its corresponding enchantment. Arcane On proc, grants all utility wands +1 to their current charges. Combat wands have a 50% chance to gain +1 charges as well. Curse equivalent: Negating (discharges wands while attacking): procs reduce current wand charge by 1 instead of increasing by 1. Blazing Procs deal between 33% and 50% bonus fire damage to the enemy, with a 50% chance to ignite for turns equal to double the bonus damage dealt. Curse equivalent: Burning (burns the hero on hit). Proc effect is instead applied to the hero. Caustic Procs deal between 33% and 50% bonus acid damage to the enemy, with a 75% chance to inflict corrosion for turns equal to double the bonus damage dealt. Curse equivalent: Acidic (covers the hero in caustic ooze on hit): Proc effect is instead applied to the hero. Ethereal Weight reduction via upgrades is doubled. Curse equivalent: Weighted - the weapon weighs even more than usual. Freezing Procs freeze the target for duration equal to the damage dealt. Curse equivalent: Chilling (freezes the hero on hit): Proc effect is instead applied to the hero. Heroic Damage is multiplied by )( 1 − )}}. The weapon cannot be disarmed. Curse equivalent: Cowardly (decreases the hero's damage when on low health): damage is instead multiplied by )( 1 − )}}. Even though it is a curse, cowardly weapons cannot be disarmed. Shocking Procs deal between 33% and 50% bonus lightning damage to the enemy. If the enemy is standing on water, bonus damage is boosted by 50%. Curse equivalent: Sparking (shocks the hero on hit). Procs deal lightning damage to the hero equal to 100% of the damage dealt. If the hero is standing on water, bonus damage is boosted by 50%. Tempered Curse equivalent: Crude - the weapon breaks even faster than usual and deals a bit less damage. Unholy Curse equivalent: Damned - deal tremendous unholy damage to the hero. Vampiric Procs heal the hero for 50% of the damage dealt, rounded down. The heal amount is affected by Body resistences; an enemy that resists Body will instead heal the hero for 25% of the damage dealt, while those immune will cause the hero to heal 0% of the damage dealt, effectively nullifying the enchant. Curse equivalent: Malicious (damages the hero on hit): procs deal Body damage to the hero equal to between 33% and 50% of the damage dealt. Glyphs Glyphs are enchantments that can be applied to both shields and armor. Acid ward Curse equivalent: Corrosion - covers the hero in caustic ooze on hit. Deflection When procced upon receiving non-physical damage, the attacker will also take their attack. The reflected attack is up to 50% more powerful than the original. Also passively grants a resistance to energy-based effects and damage. Curse equivalent: Discharge - Instead of reflecting the attack back to the attacker, applies it to the defender again, effectively causing the defender to receive up to 2.5 times damage from the attack. Durability Curse equivalent: Fragility - the armor breaks even faster than usual and offer a bit less protection. Featherfall Weight reduction via upgrades is doubled. The user gains a resistance to falling damage. Curse equivalent: Burden (the armor weighs even more than usual). Weight increase via curse levels is doubled. Flame Ward On proc, reflects between and received damage back to the attacker as fire damage. The attacker has a 50% chance to be ignited for duration equal to double the damage reflected. Also grants a resistance to fire. Curse equivalent: Combustion - instead of applying on-proc effect to the attacker, applies to the defender instead. Frost Ward Curse equivalent: Glaciers - freezes the hero on hit. Retribution Curse equivalent: Mercy - heals the attacker on hit. Revival Curse equivalent: Martyrdom - prevents ankhs from working with a certain chance. Storm Ward On proc, reflects between and received damage back to the attacker as lightning damage. On water, reflected damage is boosted by 50%. Also gives a resistance to lightning-based damage. Curse equivalent: Potential - Instead of applying on-proc effect to the attacker, applies to the defender instead. Tenacity Curse equivalent: Vulnerability - decreases the hero's protection when on low health. Enchantments and Curses table Note: All groups were put together because they were sharing the same color, even though that in the case of the Dark Grey color it only occurs in a weapon enchantment/curse, while the Deep Yellow color corresponds to two armor enchantmens/curses in contrast.Category:Yet Another Pixel Dungeon